Mighty Meal
by Tsuruga-Ryuuki
Summary: Bella's First MIGHTY MEAL...as a vampire!  ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... But I do own a pair of awesome boots!**

Emmett was watching a TV show and was barely paying attention to it. He was, as usual, bored out of his mind. He thought about torturing his brother, Edward, and his little sister, Bella, when they got back from hunting. He also thought about asking his other brother, Jasper, to fight with him. That was always fun.

All those thoughts vanished when he heard those words from the TV: **Mighty** _(kids)_ **Meal**.

He was mighty for sure, and with all the jokes that he got from the family it sounded like this was his kind of thing. All he needed to do was get the family along with it!

_THEY COULD MAKE IT INTO A CONTEST!_ He thought happily.

Alice usually went along with his plans if the outcome was really good, so when she came running down the stairs to him with a smile on her face she made his day. Her smile was the one that they shared when Edward was away and they came up with things that annoyed him. She was laughing which meant his plan would be great!

"Bella hasn't had human food since she has changed either!"

This made Emmett laugh gleefully. He really couldn't wait for this now.

He remembered his first time eating human food, it wasn't pleasant, and with Eddie-boy being over protective of Bells she hadn't had one taste of human food since the turn. He could picture her face as she had a bite of the food. They had once gone to McDonald's before Bella and Edward had gotten married and all the stuff with the pregnancy happened, but Bella was the only one who ate. She happily chomped on her burger and fries then . . . now would be a different story!

"Please tell me you will bring the camera for this." Emmett said looking to Alice for a confirmation.

"Bella's first taste of human food will be documented." Her high soprano voice sang with excitement.

Emmett was jumping up in down in his seat. "When?"

"Tomorrow we will all be going shopping. We are moving soon and I want a wardrobe change out. Everything will be new and perfect."

The Cullen's were indeed moving soon which was why he needed this last piece of fun here. This was where all the fun was. Where all the danger had collided because Bella was such a danger magnet. (She had punched a werewolf in the face for petes sake.) It was pretty bad-ass here even though the locals didn't think so.

"When are they getting back? I wanna go now!" Emmett was always impatient when he had fun ideas. Well, fun to him.

". . . Like a five year old . . ." He caught Alice saying. He did the mature thing in the situation and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Am not."

"Oh, are too!" She said rolling her eyes.

Alice and Emmett continued to bicker until Bella and Edward walked in the door with Nessie (looking like a teenager), and Jacob shirtless as usual. Edward looked at them in question and saw that he wasn't going to get anything out of them. Jake had been in on some of their plans in the past years and knew what was going on with out spilling a thing.

Emmett and Jake hung out a lot and they thought very similarly about things. Mainly Edward and how he was so dense with things. It was around the time for Rosalie and Emmett's anniversary, so Emmett focused on that. Alice went along with the romance road and thought about Jasper. Edward shuddered and hissed at them.

"Please, _please_, stop thinking. Just go wander off somewhere. Hunt. I don't care just leave so I don't have you guys screaming those thoughts and images to me!"

Emmett and Alice took the opportunity to hunt, and be away from Edward, to plan more of their plan. They got the camera, Jasper was in on it too (because once Alice wanted to hunt he thought he should too) as well as Rose. She wanted to have fun and well, it was always great to be seen.

~The next day~

"Shopping time!" Alice trilled out. Everyone heard her, and everyone in the little cottage groaned.

Emmett went along with the groaning as planned and the family went off. Esme and Carlisle had to work, so it was just the "teens". This made Emmett and Alice even happier. No parents to say no to the plan. They thought about this stuff in code so Edward wouldn't realize and keep Bella home.

They went off to the mall and saw some kids from the new school they went to. The kids noticed the good looking family and quickly looked away. Edward smiled at Bella and the family. They were content with just their family.

After hours of Bella, Nessie, and Rose Barbie, Emmett and Alice decided it was time. Alice smiled and paid for the last of the clothes and then dragged the girls to the food court. Bella tilted her head to the side to look at Alice.

Nessie who tasted the food as good flavor had her stomach growl a little bit.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I am."

Emmett and Alice couldn't have planned this better. There was a McDonald's in the food court! Emmett and the guys had stayed gone to the girls after getting sports stuff. Then Alice had dressed them.

Alice took out a camera stealthily and began recording.

"What do you want?" Emmett asked Nessie.

"McDonald's. I want their fries." She was sheepish but had no need to be. She didn't gain a thing from eating. She would forever have the perfect weight.

The family went to McDonald's and Nessie ordered her stuff. Emmett ordered too. This surprised Nessie, Edward, and Bella.

"I WANT A MIGHTY MEAL BURGER." Emmett boomed to the cashier.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Edward hissed too low for humans to hear.

"Bells, you wanna have a bet? You have to eat this, all of it, so do I. Who ever gags or changes their face has to be the slave of the other for a month!"

Bella didn't back down. She nodded to him and smiled. "Have fun being my slave."

"Yeah right little sister!" Emmett laughed.

The food came and Bell a and Emmett had a stare down as they sat at a table. They ate with Nessie and Edward could clearly see how amusing this was for everyone. Bella and Emmett had to eat at a human pace. Bella had a regular teen expression on, talking with Nessie and Em, but Jasper could feel the disgust coming off of her.

Emmett had a few more bites to do, but he couldn't.

"It suuuuuucks!"

Bella laughed. "What is it slave? The mighty meal to big for you?"

The whole family and Alice stopped taping. She got her documentation of Bella's first time eating food alright.

Emmett just groaned and cursed the mighty meal for making him a slave for a month.


End file.
